A technology for reproducing, for example, a human body or an object in a three-dimensional (3D) simulation space has conventionally been known. A technology of operating the human body or object simulated in the simulation space by an input device such as, for example, a mouse has also been known. Therefore, a work on the object performed by the human body may be simulated in the simulation space. For example, a technique of performing a verification of a work sequence such as, for example, an assembly or disassembly of an object in the simulation space has been known.
Also, a technique of generating a gripping pattern of a part by a robot hand has conventionally been known.
Also, in a conventional gripping process of a 3D model, a technique of emitting a ray or firing a bullet from a gripping tool has been known, in which, when the ray or the bullet collides with a 3D model, the 3D model is selected as a gripping target model.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-240106, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-172685, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-325611.
However, it has conventionally been difficult to reproduce, in a simulation space, a state where an arm is actually stretched out to take a part. For example, when the reproduction is made by a mouse operation, the reproduction requires a time since the simulation space is a 3D space but the mouse operation is a planar operation. Further, for example, when a lot of joints are present, it takes time to perform, for example, a work of setting a joint value of each joint.